In the field of electric wire terminals, and particularly in disconnectible terminals, it has heretofore been extremely difficult, if at all possible, to provide full insulation to the terminals. This results from the nature of disconnectible terminals wherein there is necessarily metal-to-metal contact between connected terminals which limits, or to a substantial degree precludes the use of insulating material. It has, therefore, in the past, been considered not feasible or practical to provide fully insulated disconnecting type wire terminals.